The Ice Queen as a headache
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Dumon has kidnapped Rio to become his Ice Queen only to find out that his plan backfires on him. Tease at Holyiceshipping. Please no Flames. Also Featuring: Girag, Alito, Tori and Reginald/Shark.


**The Ice Queen has a headache**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you what I like to call a little tease at Holyiceshipping. Now before anyone says anything I just want to say I have NOTHING and I mean NOTHING against this shipping between Rio and Dumon, this is just for fun and was inspired by a certain scene from season 2 of Power Ranges. So here we go, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

Rio woke up only to find herself inside an abandoned building. She looks up to see to see Dumon, Girag and Alito looking at her as she gasped and backed herself into a corner. She wondered how she got here when she suddenly remembered she was walking home from Tori's house when the three barians surrounded her and Dumon threw some sort of dust on her and fainted. 

"Rise and shine Rio." Dumon said with a smirk on his face. "You have been selected by us to be our new queen." Her usual clothes she wears replaced with a white dress with white heel open toed shoes and was given a staff as well. "All you past life as a friend to Yuma and his friends have been stored away for safe keeping." He continued as Rio looked up to see her ring, d-gazer, deck and duel disk tied up in a net. "You're training will now begin, are you ready?" he asked as Rio began walking around the room she and the three barians were in. "Well?" Dumon asked her again.

"Oh that barian goon though his spell worked." Rio muttered to herself so the other three couldn't here. "Well I'll show them." She said with a smile on her face hoping her imitate plan would make them regret kidnapping her. "Queen eh!?" she said in an almost yelling voice. "This clothes are wrinkled! I deserve better!" She then looked at Alito and Girag who were looking at her surprised at this action. "What are you looking at!?" she snapped at them.

"Nothing Y-you're highness." Girag stuttered.

"You swine!" Rio yelled as Dumon smiled knowing she was ready.

"Your instruction will now begin." Dumon said as Rio looked back at him "Kneel to me as your master teacher."

"Forget it!" Rio snapped at him. "You should be kneeling to me!" She then used her staff and hit Dumon on the head.

"Oh, that gotta hurt." Girag muttered as Alito agreed.

"And as for you two!" she said as Girag and Alito took a step back dogging her fury. "Oh you numbskulls you are giving me A HEADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE!" She yelled out the loudest she could yell as the three barians soon covered their ears.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Dumon said regretting his plan. "For once my spell worked to well." He said as the three began to ran out of the other side of the room.

"Rio!" a voice cried out as she turned to see her brother and Tori.

"Boy am I glad to see you two." Rio said in her voice now back to normal.

"We heard you and the other barians and thought you became one of them." Shark said.

"Don't worry Reginald I'm not," Rio said putting her hands on her hips "Good thing those drama classes at school paid off right?"

"Hey you tricked us!" Dumon said as he and Alito and Girag realized that her brother and Tori were now in the room.

"Sorry boys," Rio said in a sing-song voice as her brother got hold of all her essentials "But you're going to have to find a new queen, toodles!" she said as she, her brother and best friend quickly left the room as Dumon began fuming.

"No I can't believe it!" Dumon yelled out "I can't believe we got tricked by a girl and to make it worse Reginald's little sister!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Alito asking.

"I think Dumon enjoyed that little act she did don't you Alito?" Girag asked Alito as they began laughing as Dumon began chasing them back to Barian world.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this funny little tease (at least I hope this was funny for all of you). So if you all wondering yes the dress Rio had on was the same one she had in her past life and the staff she had was the same one on Ragna Infinity her signature Number Card. ** **So please no flames but I really want to see what you guys thought. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
